deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raiden (Metal Gear) vs. Zero (Mega Man X)
Raiden (Metal Gear) vs. Zero (Mega Man X) is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the twelfth and final episode of Shadow7615's Season One Death Battles. It features the return of Raiden from the Metal Gear video game series and Zero from the Mega Man video game series. Raiden vs Zero.jpg|Shadow7615 Cyborg battle bitches.JPG|Tierhalibelbrylle Zero vs Raiden.PNG|GameboyAdv Zerovsraiden.jpeg|DBZGUY x3 Z vs R2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 Z vs R.jpg|Simbiothero Description Metal Gear VS Mega Man! The Season ends with a fateful battle between these two iconic swordsman, The Maverick's Lightning against The Maverick Hunter in a duel where only one blade will remain! Interlude Wiz: Many characters in fiction have used the sword as their main weapon, however, these two use their swords on a completely different level. Boomstick: Yeah, they just cut through everything in their goddamn way! Like Raiden, Metal Gear's badass cybernetic swordsman! Wiz: And Zero, Dr. Wily's greatest creation. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Raiden (Cue Metal Gear Solid 2 - Main Titles) Boomstick: Hey, Raiden's back again! Wiz: We covered Raiden in the previous battle, but there's more to Raiden, being born in Liberia, young Jack's parent were killed by Solidus Snake, who was trying to profit from the war ecnomy. Boomstick: Like any good parent, Solidus put Jack into the Liberian Civil War, and while he wasn't actually in league with the devil, believing he might've wielded his first AK-47 at the age of six! Before long, he earned the name "Jack of the Ripper"! ''''Wiz: After fighting in the Civil War, he was abandoned by Solidus and fell in love with Rose, this became the turning point, he started righting his wrongs, joined FOXHOUND, teammed up with Solid Snake and Otacon, and he somehow survived the mindf*****g events of the Sons of Liberty. '''Boomstick: Can we please not talk about that game? But don't worry, we already explained that already, but back to killing people! One day Raiden was abducted by The Patriots, a group who was manipulating the crap out of everything. (Cue White Blood) Wiz: Being a test subject for Exoskeleton enhancement surgery, Raiden was transformed into the Superhuman Cyborg Ninja we all know, all of his already battle hardened traits were further enhanced by this new body. Boomstick: Raiden quickly became a powerful cyborg ninja, he helped out Snake during the Guns of the Patriots Incident and after the end of the SOP, Raiden joined Maverick Security Consulting, Inc. Wiz: Raiden formed new friends, made new allies, and was able to have a relatively happy life, However, on a mission to protect an African Prime Minister... Jetstream Sam: Mind if I cut in? (Cue The Only Thing I Know For Real ) Boomstick: This dude showed up, cut off his arm, and his eye! Then left, this awakened the Revenge and Vengeance within Raiden. Wiz: Desperado Enforcement LLC, a rival private military company, had sent four of their own cyborgs to start re-booting the war economy, much in the same vein as Solidus. Boomstick: But Raiden came back with a Vengenace, heheh! Wiz: Raiden's new cyborg body was upgraded by his good friend, Wilhelm, a.k.a. Doktor, his new body was state of the art, far greater than his previous enchancements, with it, he could absorb nanopaste to heal himself, and he possessed electrolyte absorption, enabling him to crush enemy cyborgs spines to instantly regain all of his health. Boomstick: And he possessed fucking awesome strength and speed, strong enough to throw a 1,000 ton Metal Gear RAY and fast enough to run up walls and navigate environments easily with his Ninja Run! '''Wiz: Raiden also received an optical implant in his eye, allowing him enhanced vision, and being able to see opponents from great distances, addtionally, his optical eye enabled him to see the electrolytes within enemy cyborg and in turn, the best places to strike his foes, backed up by Blade Mode, Raiden could also perform Zandatsu. '''Boomstick: Zandatsu allows Raiden to carefully cut his way through cyborg's bodies and claim the goody inside, which in most cases, is the spines of his foes, much like a bottle of gatorade, it instantly refills Raiden's energy and fuel cells. Wiz: With these new abilities Raiden started battling the cyborgs that stood in his way, his first opponent was French-Algerian... Boomstick: She's got a hand feti-''' Wiz: -CYBORG named Mistral, and from that battle, Raiden claimed the polearm, L'Etranger ''which functions as a lance, but with a quick flick, it reduces it's tension, making it double as a whip. '''Boomstick: Seriously, how does she not have a feti-' Wiz: And after that, Raiden fought and defeated the Magnetic Cyborg, Monsoon, and from their battle, he claimed Dystopia, twin sais with mangnetic properties, allowing Raiden to reel himself into his foes. '''Boomstick: And finally, from the FUCKING INVINCIBLE Sundowner, he claimed Bloodlust, twin high-frequency machetes, which can attach together to form machete scissors, perfect for cutting heads off. Wiz: He also claimed one more blade... Blade Wolf: A VT7 High-Frequency Blade. The efficacy of the enhancement directly corelates to the quality of the original weapon. Wiz: The Murasama is a sword passed down of Jetstream Sam's family, the earliest known use of the blade dates back to the 16th century, as it was outfitted with high-frequency technology, it emitted a higher vibration rate than his own original blade, but Raiden carries them both on the off-chance he loses one of his blades. Boomstick: Blades or not, Raiden still has some insane feats, he's taken down some pretty big names including Solidus, The Patriots, Desperado, World Marshal and even THE MOST AMERICAN DUDE EVER! 'MERIKUH! FUCK YEAH! Plus he's survived being stabbed with a sword, a chainsaw, sais and even being punched the crap out of by Armstrong, and he still walked it off. Wiz: He's also lifted over 1,000 tons in the forms of Metal Gears RAY and EXCELSUS, and has the strength to rip off the blade of EXCELSUS, fight a sword duel with it, and then destroy it with the blade he obtained, and in his earlier bodies, he managed to hold back Outer Heaven! Boomstick: He can also switch off his pain inhibitors and allow his past self to inflate his senses, awakneing his Jack the Ripper Mode, which increases his strength and speed, but at the cost of burning through his fuel supply much more rapidly. Wiz: Raiden can only carry enough fuel to last him for so long, if he keeps fighting for too long, he could run out of fuel and be left helpess, but since he's got access to nanopaste to heal him, he's not going down easily. Boomstick: And like always, Raiden's got the right gear for the job! Raiden: *speaking through a speaker; holding his sword between his teeth* I am lightning... The rain transformed. *proceeds to electrocute the soldiers in his way* Zero (Cue Megaman 2 - Wily Stage 1 (Symphony)) Wiz: In the year 20XX, the infamous Dr. Wily had stolen many of Dr. Light's robots and plotted to use them to conquer the world. Boomstick: However, his plans were foiled by Mega Man, to him, this meant Light was still continuing to make even better robots, so he set about creating a robot that would surpass Mega Man. Wiz: At first, he thought he had acheived this, Bass tried, but he too was ultimately unable to stop Mega Man, thus Wily went to work, constructing his penultimate and final robot, created with the intention of destroying Mega Man and surpassing Bass, Zero was created, and he was the most powerful "masterpiece" Wily had ever truly made. Boomstick: But Zero had a bit of a problem, he was violent and aggressive, so instead of keeping him there and actually finishing off Mega Man, Wily put him in a capsule, one century later, Zero was discovered by a group of Reploids. Wiz: But when they opened the sealed capsule, they got more than they bargined for, Zero mercilessly slayed his welcome party and was labelled a Maverick, a type of robot who is identified as a threat to human life, and after killing many Reploids, Sigma appeared... Sigma: Zero! I know your secret! You were destined to follow me! Boomstick: The legendary Sigma and Zero did battle, ultimately, Zero was defeated, and after losing his "W" gem, the Maverick Virus soon spread, infecting both Zero and Sigma, however, since this the future, Zero was taken into a doctor, and had his systems checked and was back to normal in no time. Wiz: Zero soon became a member of the 17th Elite Unit of Maverick Hunters, under Sigma's watchful eye. Boomstick: And of course, Zero was a pretty damn good Maverick Hunter, becoming A-Class, the highest class they had at the time, but of course, there's more to Zero than just a rank. Wiz: Zero's metallic alloy is unconfirmed, but if we consider that Wily abducted Light's robots and reprogrammed them, it can be suggested that Zero's body is composed of Ceratanium, an alloy stronger and lighter than Titanium... clearly. Boomstick: Not to mention, much like Mega Man, he can morph his hands into a long range cannon, the Z-Buster, whether it's short range lemons or long range charge shots. (Cue Opening Stage X - Project x Zone) Wiz: However, Zero's best and most prefered weapon is his Z-Saber, modelled after- Boomstick: THE LIGHTSABER! My favourite weapon of all time, over time, the blade became more solid, almost like an actual sword, but it still remained as Zero's best weapon. Wiz: While Mega Man and X had the Variable Weapons System, Zero possessed a Learning System that enabled him to learn the techniques used by his foes after defeating them, and over the years, Zero learned many of them, while we clearly can't name them all, Zero does appear to have a number of preferred techniques. Boomstick: The Hadangeki is a pure energy slash from his Saber, the Sentsuizan is an aerial slash which hits the ground so hard, it shakes the earth, the Hienkyo-''' Wiz: Hienkyaku is perfect for when Zero needs a mid-air dash, the Ryuenjin is a powerful flaming uppercut, whilst dashing, he can also use Raikousen, a move which makes him briefly invisible, but leaves behind a trail of electricity, which'll easily paralyse a weak foe. '''Boomstick: And some of my favourite moves of his are the Rekkoha! A powerful punch so hard, it causes massive beams of energy to rain down from the sky! With Sougenmu, he creates a fighting shadow of himself, and finally the Genmu Zero! Zero: Ittou ryoudan! Genmu Zero! (Cue Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Theme of Zero) Wiz: With enough power, Genmu Zero can cut almost anything in two, as the attack implies, however, if Zero gets put onto his back foot, Zero can call upon his absolute defence, the Gokumonken, which allows Zero to repel all projectiles and counterattack anything thrown at him. Boomstick: Not to mention, he's got different weapons too, taken from the other Mavericks he's defeated, Zero possesses six powerful weapons, D Glaive, a lance, V Hanger, twin daggers, B Fan, two fans that actually work nicely for offense and defence. Wiz: He also possesses Titan Breaker, a super-powerful hammer that can break through enemies' barriers, as well as Kaiser Knuckles, a pair of brass knuckles, but Zero's most powerful weapon is the Σ Blade, wielded by his rival, Sigma, Zero claimed this legendary blade after their rematch. Boomstick: With double the length and half the energy usage, the Σ Blade is Zero's ultimate trump card, outside of his Glaive, it has the best range, but remember how that Maverick Virus got stuck in Zero's system this whole time? Wiz: If Zero nears destruction, the Maverick Virus can "Awaken" Zero and cause him to enter an alternate state, where he disregards everything except his mission at hand, and the fight it entails, however, this Awakened state can only last for so long, as Zero was able to regain consciousness after the battle with X. Boomstick: Furthermore, Zero suffers from not having any major armour upgards aside from his reconstruction, additionally, while it's fun to risk your ass out there, Zero could actually kill himself if he fires a charge shot with the enemy too close to him. Wiz: But Zero isn't to be underestimated, he's fought his rival Sigma on multiple occassions, almost beating him the first time, he became Leader of the entire Maverick Hunters, and has killed many powerful Mavericks. Boomstick: Hell, he's even risked his own life with point-blank charge shots just to get the kill! Zero's one Super Fighting Sword Wielding Robot! Zero: Even if we Reploids are destined to join the scrap heap when that evolutionary step does come about... We still have to fight... Not only against Mavericks, but against our own destiny as well. DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR AN EPIC DEATH BATTLE!! ---- Endless rain, storms and lightning bombarded the captial of the lonesome planet of Kamino, however, quiet isn't the word one would use to describe what's currently happening on their multi-landing plaform like zone, an extremely large Metal Gear, a Metal Gear EXCELSUS to be exact, it was swinging it's sword arms aggressively at the ground, Raiden was doing battle with his large opponent, running up one of it's legs, Raiden quickly does a flip and almost instantly, the leg of the EXCELSUS slides off the body and into the depths below. Raiden then quickly lands on one of the platform and grabs the sword arm, electricity surging through him, Raiden lifts up and detaches the sword arm from the EXCELSUS... Meanwhile, on one of the many dome-like structures of the captial, Zero had received a mission that a potential Maverick might be in the area, suddenly, he hears a distant scream, he quickly starts dashing towards the sound he heard, as he arrived, he saw an explosion from a gigantic mecha, but it was damanged, beyond repair, Zero then quickly followed one of the sword arms towards something holding a piece of the mech. Zero dashes down and approaches the suspicious cyborg, however, as he steps, Raiden noticed a noise, turning around and assuming his crouching stance. Raiden: Who the hell are you? Zero pulls out his Z-Saber and holds it towards the hostile threat. Zero: I am a Reploid, designed to terminate any robot or cyborg seeking human destruction, and you've been identified as a threat! Raiden looks at Zero's armour, noting he also looked cybernetic. Raiden: You look like a bit of a threat yourself. Zero and Raiden both look each other down, Raiden closes the visor over his face. (Cue Might Makes Right) FIGHT! The two swordsman go at each other around the same time, both striking blades at the same time. Raiden matches each of Zero's attack, neither getting a decisive advantage with their swordplay, after moments of the two swinging Raiden steps back for a moment. Raiden: Another PMC Cyborg? Zero doesn't buy into Raiden's words and continues with his assault, dashing too fast for Raiden to react to, Zero's Z-Saber slashes Raiden on his side, Raiden is startled by the strike and quickly manages to jump to the higher ground, he quickly inspects his wound, and as he turns around, Zero dashed upward and and lands on the same level as Raiden, but neither are backing down, Raiden goes in for his own attack, attacking with several light strikes, but as he attacks he starts incorporating his heavy attacks, Zero blocks and matches Raiden's strikes with ease. Raiden then kicks his blade into his heel and starts striking Zero with the blade, Zero notes Raiden's unorthodox method of attacking but he manages to sidestep Raiden's attack, Raiden quickly grabs his blade and continues the fight. Zero: (to himself) I can only match his sword strikes, an alternate weapon might help. Zero puts his Z-Saber into his shoulder, and pulls out one of his other weapons, his D Glaive, Raiden notes the weapon change, but decides to keep his High-Frequency Blade in use, with great range at his side, Zero's strikes keep him safe from Raiden's blade, however, Raiden smiles, and continues his solid defence from his strikes, Raiden then triggers Blade Mode, with his perception of time slowed, he sees the specifc place where he needs to strike, and with a single slash... Zero's D Glaive is cut in several pieces, Zero looks at his weapon only a mere moment, Zero knows that losing a weapon isn't going to stop him, and discards his broken weapon, he knows using the Z-Saber wouldn't get him anywhere for the moment, instead, he pulls out his two daggers, V Hanger, Raiden decides it's time to use another weapon, sheathing his High Frequency Blade, he pulls out Monsoon's magnetic twin sais, Dystopia. Raiden: Interesting. (Cue Breis - X vs. Zero) Raiden and Zero engage each other with their close range weapons, as they fight, Zero manages to lock blades with Raiden's own weapons, he quickly realises the sais that he wields possess magnetic properties, now aware of this, Zero doesn't let up, he goes on the offensive, aiming for strikes at Raiden directly, but each time it's met by his attacks, on one attack, Raiden throws out one of his sais towards Zero, but it doesn't lach onto Zero, Raiden quickly calls it back, and continues the battle, he needs to close the distance to get a better hit in. Zero dashes again, and slashes Raiden's chest with his daggers, but Raiden stonewalls the attack, it doesn't startle him, only a minor set back, Raiden couldn't see Zero's attack, but he can't remain still, and so Raiden makes a dash for indoors, but Zero dashes and slashes him again, standing still, Raiden finally takes a noticeable strike. Raiden: The fuck are you?! Zero doesn't say anything, and focuses purely on his mission, he goes for a dashing strike, but Raiden strikes forward with his sais, the two weapons lock again, but instead of letting Zero get away with another surprise strike, Raiden aggressively headbutts Zero, Raiden then quickly goes for a double stab, aimed directly at Zero's chest, Raiden's attack hits, but instead of his chest, Zero blocked using his left arm, Raiden then repeately stabs over and over again with his sais, Zero's arm taking every strike, but before long, Zero stabs Raiden in the chest with his dagger, Raiden looks at Zero, taking a step back and retrieving his sais, he opens his visor. Raiden: Why won't you die!? Zero inspects his left arm, several circuts had been severed and unable to use his Z-Buster until he gets it repaired, Zero then turns his attention back to Raiden. Zero: If an enemy appears in front of me... I will destroy it! Raiden runs at Zero ready for another battle, but Zero fires his other Z-Buster, it hits Raiden's hand, disarming him of his Dystopia, Raiden is shocked, and in less than a moment Zero dashes and impales Raiden's chest with both of his daggers, Zero then quickly charges up his Z-Buster and strikes the ground with it... Zero: Rekkoha! A beam like bombardment of energy projectiles strikes Raiden, after the end of the attack, Raiden's blood is over his body, Raiden looks at his blood, his body starts glowing red, he looks at Zero, his eye also glows a crimson red... Raiden: Pain! This is why I fight! (Cue Jack the Ripper) Raiden ''RIPS '' the two daggers from his chest, and throws them onto the ground. Raiden: This is my normal... My Nature! Zero looks at Raiden, sporting his new crimson red Ripper Mode. Zero: Definitely a Maverick... Raiden: Now you're just being Nasty! *cackles maliciously at Zero* '' Raiden pulls out his High-Frequency blade, sliding his fingers across the blade, then flipping his blade towards Zero. ''Raiden: I think it's time for Jack... TO LET 'ER RIP! Raiden closes his visor once again, and with his High-Frequency Blade, he runs at Zero and a faster speed and slashes at Zero, Zero defends narrowly, Raiden continues with his unrelenting offensive, his strike held more weight, and were coming out faster, after only mere moments, Raiden sees the fracture in Zero's left arm, and after locking blades with Zero, he aggressively bypassess Zero's guard and with an enhanced Blade Mode, he rapidly strikes Zero's left arm, his arm doesn't slice off, but his left Z-Buster is completely disabled now, and he cannot morph his left hand anymore. Raiden then delivers a powerful kick to Zero, knocking him into a nearby pillar, the pillar falls aside, but Zero isn't overly affected by the damage, he gets back up and re-activates his Z-Saber once again, returning back to the fight, Zero starts attacking at a faster rate than before, but Raiden's matching all of his attacks, continually repelling Zero's strikes, Raiden breaks Zero's guard open, enters Blade Mode, this time, he slashes directly across Zero's torso, the attack didn't slice, but there is a visible cut across his chest. Raiden: *chuckles darkly* Zero jumps back and energy charges through his Z-Saber, he then performs a powerful slash of green energy. Zero: Hadangeki! Raiden sidesteps the projectile, continuing his assault on Zero, Zero dashes towards Raiden, fire enveloping his Z-Saber as he strikes, he then dashes into the air, managing to strike Raiden with the blade. Zero: Ryuenjin! The firely slash hits Raiden's body, but the endless rain quickly extinguishes the flame, Raiden lands on his knee. Raiden's Ripper Mode fades, and he returns to his normal self, Zero identifies this and quickly takes advantage of this, using his quick speeds to disarm Raiden of his High-Frequency Blade and slashes him across the chest once more, knocking Raiden several feet away and onto the ground. (*Music stops*) Zero walks towards Raiden, readying his blade to strike him down... ???: Raiden. Zero hears the sound and turns his head upward, on one of the higher platforms, Blade Wolf sees the two combatants overhead, and he's holding something in his mouth. Raiden: Wolf...! Blade Wolf: Begin playback: "Two years i've been working towards this, and on the last day, Blondie has me doubting the whole thing... We'll leave it up to fate then, shall we Wolfy? A duel to the death, may the best man win." Raiden slowly starts getting up, but he recognises the voice... Raiden: Sam?! "I cut their commander down, and that's that. Back to our reguarly scheduled international incident... But if he beats me, If I die here... The lock on my blade will disable after a couple of hours, whatever happens after that... is up to you, Wolfy." Zero and Raiden both look at each other, Zero then turns to Blade Wolf. Zero: Don't interfere with Reploid business, this is between him and I. Blade Wolf: I was not designed to fear termination, Directive zero one is to ensure all data acquired is preserved and passed along, to expire here would violate that directive. Zero: If you're another Maverick, don't interfere! Blade Wolf: Raiden came to my aid, I've learned from him, I have now established new paramaters, created my own directives, and I will help Raiden. Zero starts his dash towards Blade Wolf, in turn, Blade Wolf throws the blade from his mouth, Zero sees it go past him, but before Zero can reach for it, Blade Wolf's chainsaw stops him from reaching it, Raiden grabs his blade, Zero stands on Blade Wolf's level. Zero: Stay out of this! Zero hits Blade Wolf with his Σ Blade, hitting him into a pillar, his faint cries of pain is all Raiden needed. Raiden: ZERO!!!! Zero turns around and looks down at Raiden, holding his new blade overrhead. Raiden: I said that my sword was a tool of justice, not used in anger... not used for vengeance... '' Raiden unlocks the blade, and then begins to unsheath. ''Raiden: But now... Now i'm not sure... and besides... THIS. ISN'T. MY SWORD. Raiden points his blade upward towards Zero, Zero jumps back down to Raiden's level. Zero: Come on! Zero holds his Σ Blade towards Raiden. Raiden: Ok... Raiden holds his Murasama blade high, slowly bringing it down as he gets into his stance, his eye glows red once more... Raiden and Zero: Let's Dance! (Cue It Has To Be This Way) Raiden and Zero dash at each other, swinging their powerful weapons, neither wielder holding back, each strike held the power to cut through almost anything, the crimson of Murasama, the glowing energy of the Σ Blade, both symbols of their victories, Zero uses his longer range to his advantage, landing several strikes againsts Murasama, putting Raiden on the defensive. Raiden matches all of Zero's attacks, but Zero's attacks are greater than before, less energy consumption than before, Raiden continues his fight, striking out with his own attack, incorporating several of them at Zero, matching them all, Zero keeps his distance with his greater range, Raiden rushes forward, closing the distance between him and Zero, with their weapons locked, Zero swings his blade with enough strength to disarm Raiden of his Murasama, with no other choice, Raiden evades another strike from Zero and whilst electricity surges through his fist, he delivers a solid punch on Zero's face, knocking him back. Raiden with this advantage, Raiden quickly rushes over to his Murasama, kicking the sword with his heel into the air, he catches it, and rotates the sword into place, Zero is right on time, the two attacks meet once again, Raiden slashes at Zero repeatedly, though Zero's defence seems unbreakable, Raiden keeps his guard up while waiting for Zero to strike, he does and Raiden manages to land a punch on Zero's side, Raiden then continually keeps punching Zero's side several times over, before finally, Zero manages to hold Raiden back, swinging towards his head, Raiden leans back as far as he can, the Σ Blade scraping Raiden's chin. Having leaned back far enough, Raiden swings his Murasama around and Zero manages to narrowly avoid a strike to the side, however, Raiden swings upward, breaking Zero's guard, Raiden triggers Blade Mode, he swings all over Zero's body, aiming for anything that could be sliced, nothing does, but several cut marks cover Zero's entire body, Zero falls onto the ground, dropping his Z-Saber, he looks at his own reflection the rain. Zero: Maverick... Whatever it takes... I will fulfil my mission...! (Cue X-Buster) Zero's body is damaged, nothing is sliced off, but everything has been affected in some way, and Zero's left arm is the most damaged of them all, suddenly, Zero stands up, his body begins with glow, his own aura starts emnating from his body, it's also crimson, and his eyes turn red and electricity surges around his body, Zero has awakened! Zero: Raiden... I will... Destroy you...! Zero picks up his Z-Saber, he looks over at Raiden. Zero: I guess we are alike after all... Raiden looks at what's become of his opponent, Zero was just like him, they both knew their violence would only breed violence, but they could end it, in this final battle! Raiden and Zero went at each other, ready to make the killing blow at their opponent, both of them knew their sword clashes wouldn't secure them their victory, so it would rely on something else. Raiden incorporates many heavy attacks, and many overhead and diagonal slashes to throw Zero's guard off, but Zero isn't focused on Raiden's offence, or his defence, he just needs a single opening, Raiden keeps up his offense, wanting to get through to Zero as best his can, Zero then goes on the offensive, using his energy preserves to keep his offence strong, Raiden holds back the attacks to the best of his ability, Zero strikes Raiden's shoulder with his Σ Blade, Raiden then quickly activates Blade Mode and chops up the Σ Blade, but Zero quickly reaches up to his shoulder and grabs hold of his Z-Saber, and in a single slash, he cuts off Raiden's left arm! Raiden: Shit! Not Again! Zero's Z-Saber glows a bright green, he jumps back and raises his Z-Saber high into the air! Zero: Genmu Zero! Zero fires two giant green crescent waves of energy, Raiden only barely avoids the first, the second slicing off his right arm, dropping his Murasama, he goes for a kick, launcing Murasama into the air, but as Raiden catches it in his mouth, Zero thrusts his Z-Saber into Raiden's chest. (*Music stops*) Raiden drops to his knees, his Ripper Mode ceases, Zero walks over towards Raiden. Zero: I'm sorry, this is my mission, forgive me... Raiden. Even though he didn't feel it in his programming, Zero knew what he was about to do. With one final slash, Raiden falls onto the ground in two, Zero's awakening concluded, and he put away his Z-Saber and looked over the destruction caused by him, and the death of someone much like him. K.O.! Zero picks up the Murasama and inspects the blade, whilst recognising Raiden as someone who he could relate to, looking at his fallen opponent as the red from his eyes return to their natural green. Conclusion (Cue Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Victory Theme) Boomstick: My god... Wiz: Raiden and Zero are both extremely powerful swordsman, their unique abilities essentially made just a sword duel between the two almost inconclusive. Boomstick: Raiden did have one comfortable advantage however, he is physically superior to Zero in everyway, he's lifted greater weight than Zero, survived losing more limbs than Zero over time, and has the durability to survive nearly anything that isn't fatal. Wiz: But that's where Raiden's advantages unfortunately end, as Zero is superior in every other way, Zero had the better weapons and was more versatile with them too. Boomstick: It goes without saying that Zero had a comfortable speed advantage against Raiden, many of Raiden's opponents were either slower than him, or his Blade Mode allow their faster speeds to be stopped, but not Zero! Wiz: Raiden relies of his speed and arsenal to be able to cut down an opponent, Zero on the other hand could escape Raiden's attacks whilst also being able to deliver his to a greater extent than what Raiden could react to with Ripper Mode or Blade Mode. Boomstick: Additionally, Ceratanium is Paramagnetic, meaning it has no true magnetism, which makes at least one of Raiden's weapons useless outside of stabing him with it. Wiz: Finally, Raiden is dependent on the Fuel Cell Electrolytes of enemy cyborgs that he fights, Zero does not carry electrolytes, and thus Raiden had no means of recharging mid-battle, and because of Zero's speed and weapons advantage... Boomstick: It basically comes down to the question of "how long can Raiden last before he runs out of fuel?" Wiz: Which makes this victory sound pretty straight forward. Boomstick: Raiden put up a really good fight, but ultimately, he stood ZERO chance, heheh! Wiz: The winner is Zero. Trivia *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Naruto Uzumaki was originally planned to be the Season Finale, however, due to greater personal debate with Shadow and his friends, the finale was changed to this battle. *This battle was originally planned for release on November 13th, 2015, as that day was a Friday, it would have alluded to Raiden's nickname Jack the Ripper, however due to a technical problem, the battle was delayed by one day. ' Who would you be rooting for? Raiden Zero '' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Konami' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Shadow7615 Category:Season Finale Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015